Warriors:RisingMoon
by PhoenixWolfCookie
Summary: Does not follow main storyline. Set at the lake with 4 clans Several generations have come and gone. The clans have thrived at the lake with little trouble, but peace is close to an end as the clans are troubled with greencaugh. This round of sickness has killed more cats than ever before. One cat seems to be the only hope.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

Morningstar: Large white and gray tabby tom, With yellow eyes.

DEPUTY

Thorntail: brown tom with a white belly. A short stubby tail.

MEDICINE CAT

Tinyhollow: small plump black tom

WARRIORS

Icefur: White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: heatherpaw

Mosspath: long furred calico she-cat

Leafwing: gray tom with black spot over one eye

Petalfall: Golden she-cat with green eyes

Dapplefurn: brown and black tom

Apprentice: blackpaw

Fawnmoon: beautiful light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

Ivynose: black tom with blue eyes

Cedardusk: Gray tabby tom with white paws

Hawkfeather: brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

Poppysong: sleek red she-cat. Expecting Thorntail's kits

APPRENTICES

Heatherpaw: orange tom

Blackpaw: black tom with yellow eyes

ELDERS

Hollypelt: brown tabby tom, blind with missing tufts of fur

Needlewhisker: Gray she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

Eaglestar: brown tabby she-cat with white spots

DEPUTY

Duskclaw: sleek dark Brown tom

MEDICINE CAT

Yellowfur: sandy tom with yellow eyes

Bramblecloud: Gray tom

WARRIORS

Mothflight: Orange and white she-cat

Bravefang: blue tom with short fur

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Feathershade: Silver tabby she-cat with a long tail

Echoflame: Red tom with amber eyes

Apprentice:shortpaw

Spiderglance: black tom with a large scar on shoulder

Apprentice:Rubblepaw

Pinespring: tall gray tom with green eyes

Lizardeye: White and gray she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS

Badgerfur: black and white striped she-cat

APPRENTICES

Shadepaw: Gray tabby tom

Shortpaw: small brown she-cat

Rubblepaw: Gray tom with blue eyes

ELDERS

Berryleap: dark red and white she-cat

WINDCLAN

LEADER

Rabbitstar: brown and gray she-cat with a white belly and large ears

DEPUTY

Briarpath: tall brown tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Sagewind: Gray tom with green eyes

WARRIORS

Swiftfoot: fluffy blue tom with a flat face

Graysky: Gray and black tom

Owlgaze: brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: breezepaw

Leopardstorm: yellow spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Specklewind: White she-cat with small gray spots on face

Stormcloud: dusty brown tom with gray eyes

QUEENS

Currently no queens

APPRENTICES

Breezepaw: black and brown tom

ELDERS

Currently no Elders

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

Splashstar: blue and black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY

Tawnyfang: calico she-cat with long fur

MEDICINE CAT

Heronwing: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: needlepaw

WARRIORS

Honeypool: Golden she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Reedpath:brown tom with spiky unkept fur

Silvershine: sliver tabby she-cat

Lightspirit: White she-cat with orange eyes

Toadbelly: dark blue tom

Specklepool: Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Snowtumble: white tom with green eyes

QUEENS

Sunstream: yellow she-cat, mated to toadbelly

Kit: troutkit: Gray tom

APPRENTICES

Needlepaw: dark red she-cat with a white paw

ELDERS

Zero: sandy tom with brown muzzle and paws, former kittypet

Lemon:yellow she-cat former kittypet

Waterheart: blue tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

Thorntail leaned over the sick queen. Her swollen belly rising and falling with struggling breaths. There was room now in the medicine den. Just days before, it was filled with clanmates that have now joined StarClan.

Poppysong was the only in the den now, But she was expecting Thorntail's kits. She was the only light that the clan saw out of this bleak time, but that light was slowly fading. She had barely eaten in days. Thorntail could almost feel her ebb away. He curled up beside her, hoping to shield her from the cold. He gave her slow licks to comfort her.

"My flower, my flower" he repeated into her fur, trying to choke out a purr.

Rustling came from the entrance of the den. Tinyhollow passed inside with Blackpaw leaning against him.

The two cats passed the deputy and queen to find an empty nest. "You can lay down here, I will be back with some herbs." Tinyhollow whispered to Blackpaw. The young cat let out a loud cough as he tried to get comfortable. Tinyhollow padded to his storage of herbs, nothing was left but a few dried scraps left.

Thorntail watched the medicine cat picked up what was left and bring it to Blackpaw. He watched as Tinyhollow grow stiff, with a starry gaze over his eyes. "Umm,Tinyhollow?" Blackpaw layed his tail on Tinyhollow's shoulder.

The medicine cat's eyes cleared and grew wide.

"Thorntail! I need you to come with me to Morningstar." He said as he raced out of the den. Thorntail followed him to their leader's den. It was night but the moon reflected off the snow, creating sparkles as snowflake fell from the sky. Both cats ducked inside, but found an empty den.

"Morningstar is not here..." the medicine cat spun around confused and looked out of the den.

Thorntail sniffed the nest, "look likes he's been out all night". Tinyhollow sighed, his hackles raised in frustration.

"Was it a prophecy?" Thorntail padded next to the small medicine cat.

"Yes..." he stayed quiet, as if debating on if he should say it. He looked up at the snowy sky as he recalled StarClan's words "Listen to the gentle doe, each leaf will come together after the sunrise and the sunset."


	3. Chapter1

Fawnmoon glanced around the tree truck. She watched Morningstar as he crept over to a bush, his long furred tail swishing over the snow. Fawnmoon watched as he pounced into the bush, he was expecting her to be there. They had been taking turns hiding from each other. Her brown fur was hard to hide in the snow, even if it was nighttime. She assumed Morningstar was going easy on her. Fawnmoon didn't mind at all.

She slowly edged her way behind Morningstar as he worked his way out of the bush. As soon as he was free she playfully pounced in him. "Oh! You got me!" He yelled as they fell together in the snow. "Hush, Morningstar" she reminded him.

" I'm sorry, you just startled me." He turned to her smiling. The little brown she-cat purred, knowing it was a lie he told. He licked her between the ears. Making her jolt back to reality.

She never liked it when he did things like that. " we should get back to camp." She got up and shook the snow off her fur. Morningstar got up after her but stayed in his place. " why? I want to spend my time with you." He purred.

Fawnmoon turned to look at him. Her belly turned. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she wasn't happy about the situation. " Morningstar, it's cold and I don't want either one of us getting sick. Our clan needs us."

She winced at the hurt look he gave her. He opened his mouth to speak but they heard noises a small distance away. They both pricked their ears to the sound. Fawnmoon moved closer to her leader. /who would be out this late?/ the thought grove a shiver down her spine.

"Who's there?" Morningstar yelled. There was no answer. "Show yourself!"

After his demand three cats stepped out from the moonlit shadows. Their paws crunched the snow beneath them. Fawnmoon scrunched her nose from their smell. It was was Yellowfur, Bramblecloud, and Duskclaw. The two medicine cats from Shadowclan led by their deputy.

Fawnmoon watched yellowfur step forward to speak to Morningstar. "hello, Morningstar. I know this is an odd hour but we would like to speak to Tinyhollow."

Morningstar's hackles has raised. " couldn't this wait until daylight?"

Fawnmoon looked from her leader to the other clan's deputy, whose fierce gaze was fixed on her. She held his gaze as the other cats talked. The dark brown tom lifted his chin smirked at her.

"We will lead you to the camp" Morningstar had said and gently nudged Fawnmoon. This snapped her back to the conversation and followed behind her leader and the other cats, back to ThunderClan camp.


	4. Chapter2

Fawnmoon looked up at the night sky. The moon was going to start setting soon. She realized she should probably go get a little sleep. Most of the warriors had woken up to the strange smell of another clan in the clearing. Shadowclan smelled of frogs and pine. She figured if you can look past the frog smell they probably didn't smell too bad.

She gave one last glance to the leader's den. The three Shadowclan cats had gathered there Morningstar, Tinyhollow, and Thorntail.

Fawnmoon turned to her clanmate that settled down next to her. " what do you think they are here for ?" Icefur said sleepily. Her fur blending into the snow, only her brightblue eyes stood out.

" I'm not sure, especially for both Shadowclan's medicine cats to be here. Don't they have any sick cats?" Fawnmoon scooted closer so the two cats could share each others warmth. It seems like no one had noticed her absence with Morningstar. Apart from Thorntail and Tinyhollow, who had been waiting at the Morningstar's den.

She let out a yawn. Icefur spoke up again. " you should probably go back to sleep, the gathering is tomorrow."

Fawnmoon winced she had forgotten about the gathering. She cursed Morningstar under her breath, to her it felt like he was hiding his love for her. They were from the same clan, Why did he have to be so secretive? Because of this she was confused about her feelings for him.

" I think you are right." Fawnmoon nodded to Icefur, to excuse herself to her nest. She padded through the snow into the warrior's den. The den was warm but full of stale nests. ThunderClan had suffered many deaths this leafbare. As she settled into her nest she recalled her clanmates that have now joined StarClan. Thankful that they would be healthy again in their next life.

Leafbare seems to be the four clan's worse enemy. The clans had all live in peace for so many seasons. Now green cough seems to take hold faster and harsher each generation.

Fawnmoon sighed as she shifted in her nest. Trying to get comfortable. She felt a spark inside her, she wanted to do something to help her clan. She just didn't know what.


	5. Chapter3

"Fawnmoon, get up. The border patrol is headed out, you're in it." Dapplefurn's paw prodded Fawnmoon In the side. She winced and stirred in her nest.

" okay, give me moment." Fawnmoon yawned as her clanmate headed outside. She got up to stretch her back in a large arch. Fawnmoon gave her light brown fur a few licks to flatten it out. Then she got up and padded out the den. The sun shown down on the snow. Fawnmoon blinked her blue-purple eyes at the bright light reflecting off the snow.

" Fawnmoon let's go!" A long furred furred cat had snapped. Mosspath and Dapplefurn waited at the entrance to camp. Fawnmoon moved quickly though the snow. " I'm sorry! I didnt realize how late it was already." Fawnmoon purred to her clanmates in hopes of clearing their frustration.

Mosspath rolled her eyes and headed out to the forest, Dapplefurn and Fawnmoon close behind. " it's alright Fawnmoon, it's happens from time to time." Dapplefurn half smiled at her.

His apprentice, Blackpaw, had been moved to the medicine den. Just when the clan thought greencough was drifting away.

"Dapplefurn I'm sorry, it's got to be so hard on you" Fawnmoon nodded to the tom. The patrol had been slowly making their way to the boarder of ThunderClan and Shadowclan.

"I think it's probably harder on Blackpaw" he sighed. " Blackpaw wants to do everything he can for the clan, now he's confined to a nest in the medicine den!"

"Angry thoughts aren't going to fix anything" Mosspath corrected the other two warriors.

"Mosspath, you are more angry than a elder with a fat tick behind the ear." Fawnmoon laughed.

Mosspath let out a grunt as they reached the border. They followed the usual path the clan took and marked the trees. The cats trudged through the thick snow. It cling to their fur and started to weigh them Down.

They started walking closer together to keep warm. The started to get to the end of the border when they met up with a Shadowclan patrol on the other side of the border.

Fawnmoon raised her tail. These days when patrols came across each other, it was a time to share news. Fawnmoon could not remember the last time there was a skirmish at the boarders, if there even was one in her lifetime. This time the Shadowclan cats had their fur spiked up.

"Oh no" fawnmoon said under her breath as she lowered her tail. It was Echoflame, Spiderglance, and their apprentices Shortpaw and Rubblepaw.

"Hello Shadowclan-" Mosspath spoke but was cut off by Shortpaw. " I saw you cross the border!"

The ThunderClan cats exchange continued glances at one another. " why would we cross the border?" Dapplefurn spoke up. Obviously none of them had crossed the border, it was a young cats imagination. "Unlike your clanmates last night" Dapplefurn let out a chuckle. Fawnmoon knew it was to be taken light heartedly but the shadowclan cats didn't see it that way.

" our medicine cats crossed so they could ask for help!" Echoflame hissed at the ThunderClan cats. " you know they are aloud to do that!"

"Not if they only come to chat!" Dapplefurn snapped back. The tension in the air growing with each moment Fawnmoon's fur Started to stand on end. She flexed her claws getting ready for a fight.

Before she knew it one of the apprentices flung themselves onto Fawnmoon. Their claws dug into her skin. Fawnmoon let out a yowl and instinct flooded over her. She reached around and grabbed the small apprentice by the scruff and pulled Rubblepaw off.

"Stop!" Fawnmoon screeched through the fur in her mouth. The apprentice ripped herself away from Fawnmoon, only to be pinned down again. "Don't move or I will claw your ears off" she hissed.

Fawnmoon looked up to see her clanmates also in the fray. She flattened her ears, trying to figure out what to do. More shadowclan cats bursted from the bushes. Fawnmoon let out a warning to her clanmates " look out! There's more!"


	6. Chapter4

Fawnmoon braced herself for another attack. One of her front paws still holding down the Shadowclan apprentice. Rubblepaw squirmed to get free, But was not strong enough.

" what is going on here!?" It was Duskclaw again, the Shadowclan deputy that had escorted his clan's medicine cats last night. With him was Pinespring, a tall gray tom, carrying a mouse in his jaws.

" one of your clan's apprentice decided to attack me!" Fawnmoon spat, she lifted her paw and let the small cat free. " only cause you kept harassing us!" Rubblepaw squealed as he ran behind his mentor, Spiderglace, which was finally getting off of Dapplefurn.

Dapplefurn shook his fur free of snow and dirt. " you cats took it that way, I was only trying to joke around"

Duskclaw has herded his clanmates together on the Shadowclan side of the boarder. " how did that even start?" He asked Echoflame. The red cat shrugged " they said Yellowfur and Brambleclaw had no right to cross the boarder."

Duskclaw looked up to meet Fawnmoon's eyes, he opened his mouth the speak but Shortpaw spoke first. " even thought they had to speak to Tinyhollow about a prophecy the three of them shared!"

Fawnmoon kept her purple eyes on Duskclaw, a shiver ran down her spine and to her tail as she realized she was entranced.

"What prophecy?" Mosspath snapped, confusion spread to the ThunderClan cats. Their medicine cat hadn't spoken of a prophecy. It had been moons since StarClan had blessed the living ThunderClan cats with their words.

Echoflame shook his head and shoved his apprentice in the direction back to Shadowclan camp. Whispering curses in to the young cat's ear.

"Come on, Rubblepaw. You need to clean the elders den when we get back" Spiderglance said to his apprentice, who retaliated with a moan.

Duskclaw spoke up again as his clan mates headed back to their camp. " maybe another clan isn't the best way for you to hear this news" he nodded to the three ThunderClan cats. Mosspath had give Dapplefurn a confused look " we should head back." She said as she got up and trudged through the snow, Dapplefurn close behind her, struggling with a limp.

Fawnmoon got up to follow But was stop by Duskclaw. "Wait! Take this!" He had the mouse in this mouth. " I mean , as a way to say sorry for what my clanmates had done today."

Fawnmoon's tail swished across the snow " Duskclaw that's not a good idea. Our clan's need everything we can provide." She turned away from him.

"That's exactly why you should take it!" He called after her.


	7. Chapter5

Fawnmoon sniffed at the freshkill pile. There wasn't much to pick through just a few mice and a squirrel. Her stomach was aching. She had not eaten all day. She picked up a mouse and padded over to the elders den.

The brown she cat squeezed her way inside. It was warm but the air was stale. In the middle of the den Needlewhisker and Hollypelt huddled together exchanging tongues. Needlewhisker looked up and smiled , revealing scraggly yellow teeth. " Fawnmoon! Welcome." She purred and sat up from the nest. Hollypelt stayed were he was. His blind eyes looked like shiny silver pools.

Fawnmoon nodded and dropped the mouse. " I came to see if you are hungry, and well, ask you something." She trailed off. Her throat felt like it was closing from nervousness.

Hollypelt layed his head down as he spoke " the apprentices got us food, not too long ago".

"Well good, I'm starving." Fawnmoon took a bite of the mouse. It was so small, just a few bites would finish it. " what have you come to ask us,dear" Needlewhisker asked.

The warrior swallowed a chunk of her food. " I'm not really sure how to ask." She settled down. Expecting this to be a long talk.

" it's about Morningstar, he likes me, and i like him but something just doesn't seem right. He doesn't show his affections in front of his clan." Fawnmoon looked down at the mouse, she took another bite.

The elderly she-cat have a sorrowful look to Fawnmoon. There was a long pause before she spoke. " how do you know he likes you? Cause you're right, he never shows any interest"

Needlewhisker was the closest cat to Fawnmoon. She her mother's mother. Who fawnmoon never got a chance to meet.

"Well, he asks me to go night hunting with him" fawnmoon had finished eating by this time. The mouse felt heavy in her stomach. " I feel like he's hiding me from everyone"

"Needlewhisker..." Hollypelt whispered though it was plenty loud for Fawnmoon to hear. " I know..." Needlewhisker signed "Fawnmoon. There's something you need to -"

" let all cats old enough to catch their own food, meet beneath the highledge" Morningstar yelled from the clearing, cutting the elder off.

Fawnmoon grunted as she stood up. She helped Hollypelt to his feet and guided him out the den. They stayed just outside of the elders den. Anywhere else was too deep for the blind cat. " thank you Needlewhisker" fawnmoon nodded and padded to join the other warriors.

" it has come to my attention that I have not made the best decision." Morningstar called down to his clan. " I had not told you why shadowclan was here in the night. While it was medicine cat business it's clear to me that shadowclan has already discussed it with each other. There was a skirmish at the boarder-"

The cats of ThunderClan spoke up in confusion.

" what kind of a skirmish? Why didn't we know right away?" Leafwing spoke from somewhere behind Fawnmoon. Hawkfeather, a newly made warrior, who was sitting next to her shouted " let's retaliate!"

"Quiet!" Morningstar yelled at them. " that not the point! They came last night because our medicine cat and theirs had all shared a vision from StarClan, a prophecy."

Dapplefurn stepped forward from the group of cats and looked at the clan's medicine cat" what was it, Tinyhollow?"

The small cat looked down at his paws and recited StarClan's words "listen to the gentle doe, each leaf will come together after the sunrise and the sunset."

Each cat looked at each other confused, Not knowing what to make of it. Morningstar's voice sounded again. " we still don't know what it means, and maybe we won't figure it. Now you all know why Shadowclan was here and why they are on edge. If you see any cats from other clans in our boarders, rush back here and report! If you see them on their side of the boarder, Just ignore them. " His voice came out in a hiss. " now, cause you are all here, here is who will go to the gathering"


End file.
